Something More
by AdrenalineRush16
Summary: One shot "We're gonna fix your pal Davey, fix him so he can't walk." "Shut up!" Why did Morris tell Oscar to shut up? Just irritation, or was it something more? Not slash. Winner of Delancey Week '09!


_  
Disclaimer__: I don't own anything or anyone from Newsies. I also don't own that quote from The Music Man.  
_

**A/N: **Laelyn, you just had to pick a hard one didn't you? ;) Yeah, so here it is, my submission to Delancey Week. I hope ya'll enjoy it. R&R please!

* * *

**Something More**

You know, I'm not as stupid as people think I am. Well, I'm not brilliant like Oscar, but I'm not "all brawn and no brains" like some people say.

You want to know what I am huh? Well I'll tell you: I'm a coward.

Yup, you heard right. Morris Delancey is the biggest chicken in the whole of New York City.

You might ask why? Well, I guess that's a good question. How am I coward? Pretty simple actually; I can't stand up to my own brother.

Yup, scared to death of my own brother. Why? Oscar…well, he's different. I don't know how to explain him, but I know there is something about him that is scary. Because really, I'm bigger than him, stronger too. But Oscar has this great brain in his head and there is something about his wit that makes me back off. His trait isn't strength; its power and the air he surrounds himself in. He's also got confidence.

Maybe I am all brawn and no brains since I can't think up something to counter Oscar. Even I don't have wit, I should have the courage to stand up to him right? I mean, he's only my brother!

Well…maybe he is just my brother, but he is a fierce one. Like I said before, his confidence just makes you want to crawl in a hole because he can just do that.

Maybe that's why I can respect Cowboy. That kid definitely has guts. Maybe it's just arrogance, but that matches Oscar just right. Oscar is one of the most arrogant people in the city and with me around, he can stay that way. Really, I don't like Cowboy all that much, but when I punches Oscar, I do sometimes feel a little shiver of delight.

I want to do something, something to make him shut up and leave me alone. Maybe then he can't wreak all of his havoc on the newsboys. I have no love for the newsies, don't get me wrong, but even those kids don't deserve us razzing them everyday; their lives are hard enough.

I've been having this feeling for over a week now, that feeling that I've got to change. Well, I finally screwed up all my courage and was about to march up to Oscar when the sound of a bunch of newsboys shouting caught my attention. The Manhattan newsies had gone on strike and now they were rioting in the center, trying the "soak the scabs" as they called it. Whatever, they just ruined my chance of confrontation with my brother. I backed down and resolved to do it the next day.

Whoever said "if you add up enough 'tomorrows' you'll only wind up with a lot of empty 'yesterdays'" was a genius. Because that's exactly what happened. Soon another week had passed without me going up to my brother. That knot in my stomach kept growing tighter and it was getting harder and harder to sleep at night. The newsies' strike helped keep my mind off it for a while, but soon nothing helped.

Finally, I took every ounce of courage in my body and went up to Oscar. "Hey Oscar," I said, about to start my rant when Oscar pushed past me muttering "Later," and followed Cowboy outside. I sighed and followed him.

Somehow, Pulitzer had corrupted (or blackmailed) Cowboy into turning scab during the strike. Like it mattered to me, I could care less about the dumb newsies. I just had to get this matter off my chest before I exploded.

"Sleep well Cowboy?" Uncle Weasel sneered as Jack pushed past some of the other newsies in line.

"Come with us Cowboy," Oscar taunted after circling Cowboy. "We're gonna fix your pal Davey. Fix him so he can't walk."

I saw the blood drain from Jack's face and I saw that fist clench. I didn't care a penny about that wimp Davey but here was my chance! I stepped between the two and pushed Oscar away. "Shut up!" I spat. Oscar looked at me as if I had just grown wings.

I glanced back at Cowboy telling him that it wasn't over. His fist unclenched as Uncle said; "Lift one finger and its straight back to the Refuge." I almost didn't hear what Uncle said because inwardly, I was leaping for joy. I had finally stood up to Oscar. I was in ecstasy and I really didn't care if Oscar flattened me in five minutes.

For once, I had shown my brother that I was something more than just a muscular guy. I was better than that. And although I may never get the chance to do that again and that I probably won't do it again anyway, I had power for a moment in my hands. And it felt good.

_Fin…_

DELANCEY WEEK: JANUARY 17-24 2009_  
_


End file.
